That Night
by StarKiss1987
Summary: Draco and Hermione are headboy and girl, they spend one night together and it turns there world upside down. Confused by their feeling these incidences keep occurring, will it turn sour or will it turn in to much more then they expected?
1. Chapter 1

I will never understand this female. As I lay here still wondering how this all happened. Of course I know how it happened I just don't want to believe it. I use to curse the night it all started. I somewhat still wish that maybe if things had gone differently, life right now might be a bit easier. The decisions I have to make lately are too complicated for a 17-year-old to make. I know what we have is going to be hard to keep, I also know I can't live without it. She is unaware to most of what is going on. I know what I should do, I should tell her that it is all lies, that when I told her I loved her I didn't mean it. That if I never saw her again, I would be fine with that. I should break her heart so that she never wants to come near me again. I should do this to keep her safe. Because being with me is not safe, if anyone knew or if my father found out, he would surely kill her. He would think of her as nothing but a filthy Mudblood. But I can't do that to her, I can't watch her beautiful eyes swell up with tears, and I partially won't do it for my own selfish reasons. I need her, she's the only one whoever said those three words to me and meant it. My father would tell me they were words of weakness, that those words were used to hurt and that they would be my down fall. He's wrong if anything they made me stronger. I feel so selfish, I am putting her in danger, but maybe if you understood, maybe I could explain to you what I was going through, what I still am going through. I will tell you about that night it all started and what followed up until now, then we will see what happens from here.

It was October 31, Halloween night. We were assigned late night patrol because kids were known to sneak out and cause trouble. So there I was wondering around the school, with the Head Girl who just wouldn't shut up . . .

" I cannot believe how many kids think they can sneak out and actually think they would not get caught. I am appalled, at least try to be discrete about it, don't go running about yelling and making loads of noise." Hermione huffed. She had proudly busted four kids already, sending them back to their dorms but not before deducting the 'appropriate' amount of points, funny how the appropriate amount was normally less for Gryffindor then it was for Slytherin. Of course I was there to fix that little problem. When we rounded the last corner, I was looking forward to getting back to the Head Dorms. " You know Malfoy you could have helped out a bit more with the punishing instead of just standing there like an idiot."

I rolled my eyes, " It's not like you gave me a chance to speak, you wouldn't shut your mouth for a second." I said with a calm voice. " As a matter of fact you still haven't shut your mouth, so I am going to ask you ' Mudblood please shut up'."

" Don't call me that, god you still haven't grown up. It is really starting to get old." She picked up her walking pace and turned down another corner.

" Oh no, what are you doing we have done enough tonight, I'm tired and I want to go back to the dorms." I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. She quickly pulled her arm out of my grip and kept going down the hall. I picked up the pace to catch up with her and grabbed her arm again. " I said that's enough. I want to go back to the dorm."

" So what's stopping you, go I don't need your help." She said staring at me, but didn't attempt to pull her arm out of my hand this time.

I shook my head, " No, Head Master says we have to stay in pairs, if you're seen alone it will be me who gets in trouble." I started pulling her in the opposite direction, and of course she started to fight. " Stop fighting Granger because it's a losing battle." I pulled harder.

" Let me go." She yelled. She just couldn't make this easy for me. I stopped and pushed her into an empty classroom, to muffle out her yelling. " I said let me go." I let go of her arm pushing her roughly toward a desk.

" I just want to go back to the dorms, why do you have to make this so hard." I said walking closer to her.

She glared at me, " I don't care what you want to do, we are supposed to be patrolling." She walked toward the door and opened it, but I reached over her head and slammed it shut, pushing her hard against the door.

She turned around to face me, " Let me out. Now!" I smirked at her. She was so demanding. As much as I hated to admit, the Head Girl was quite attractive. It must have been my hormones or something, but at that moment her angry face was sexy. I leaned down and kissed her, nothing harsh, just a little kiss. I nearly shit myself when I felt her respond to it. She opened her mouth slightly allowing me to massage her tongue with mine. I heard her moan slightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up so she was at my height and she wrapped her legs around my waist. It got intense fast. Next thing I knew we were on the ground. I was slowly unbuttoning her blouse, I pushed it open and ran my hand over her breast covered by a lacy material. I could feel her arching her back pushing herself into my hand. I pulled her up so she was sitting, allowing me to remove her blouse completely. I pulled my on shirt over my head I pushed her back so she could lay down again. My other hands roamed to the clasp of her skit, and unhitched it. I slid the skirt down her long lean legs. I felt like I was in a fog, I wanted to stop but couldn't, my body wouldn't allow that. I felt her hands on my belt buckle, I watched her as she undid them and pulled it out of the loops in my pants. She unbuttoned my pants and slid them down, I kicked them off the rest of the way along with my boxers. I leaned down and kissed her again, she tasted so good. I slowly slid her panties down her legs. I kissed my way back up to her face. She was flush. I felt her legs wrap around my waist again. Her hand guided me to her opening. I started to enter but stopped immediately when I felt how tight she was. I gave her a confused look, I didn't understand why she was letting me of all people take her.

" Why?" I asked her, but never received the answer. She pulled my hips toward her so I entered her more. I could feel her stretching around me. I must say there's nothing like having sex with a virgin. It's undescribable. I watched her face, it was like watching a movie I could read every expression. At first she moaned in pain as I gently trusted in and out of her, she was a natural she met my every move. I started moving faster. I wanted to make her come for me. She gave me something and I felt I had to give her something in return. I finally felt her walls contract and she let out a loud throaty moan, her finger nails ran up my back causing me to shiver and spill inside her. I lay on top of her for a moment, before pulling out of her and standing up. I watched as she immediately tries and cover her body. She was a true lady, even after she let me see and touch places no one else has ever seen, she still covers herself. I thought that was very proper of her. Most girls would lay there out in the open, but not her. I put my boxers on and collected her cloths and handed them to her. I finished getting dressed. She was already done when I looked back at her. It would be an understatement to say there was awkward silence. Then out of no where she held out her hand, and I shook it. It was like we sealed a business deal. We nodded are heads and headed back toward the common room. When we got there, nothing was said I watched her as she went to her own room and closed the door and I went shortly after, knowing things would never go back to the way they were.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until the next night that I saw her. It was a Friday night, I walked into the common room and she was there sitting in the corner reading a book. I sat down on the couch and laid my books out, I needed to finish a potion paper that was due on Monday. A few minutes passed and a shadow came over my paper. When I looked up, Hermione was standing there with her book in her hands, she gave me an uncomfortable look. I looked back down at my paper and continued to write, " Can I help you?" I asked. I really didn't know what to say to her. Normally I could care less, about what girls want with me after I have slept with them. But for some reason Hermione was different, maybe it was because we were enemies. She opened her mouth but she shut it quickly after. When she finally gained the courage, she opened her mouth again.

" I just wanted to say thanks." She said it quietly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear. I was confused 'thank you for what'.

" Thanks for what?" I asked her.

She looked at me for a while before she answered, " For being gentle with me." She smiled a little. I could tell this took a lot for her to come over to me and say this.

" What did you think, I would hurt you?" After I said that I kind of thought, it was a stupid question.

She nodded her head, " Yes. Well no, but I didn't expect you to be like that. You were the first person . . . "

" I know." I cut her off. I stood up because I needed to get out of there. I sensed that she wanted to talk about it and I didn't. " Listen, it would probably be best if you didn't tell anyone about it. I can't risk my reputation." I started walking a way, still watching her. Her expression immediately changed. She nodded her head and walked back to where she was sitting and hid behind her book. I couldn't believe the way I was acting with her. I hate her and shouldn't be thinking about her in these sexual ways, she is a mudblood. I knew she wouldn't approach me again to I sat back down and starting working on my paper again. Hoping that this would be the last of our conversations. But I was wrong. Later that night I was sitting in my room, and my bedroom door flew open and in came walking an angry Hermione.

" You know, you could be a bit nice to me. After what we did . . . and then before when I tried to talk to you, you just blew me off." She closed her mouth and swallowed hard, letting out a big sigh.

I got up and walked toward her, " Do you mind, you're in my room." I said pointing toward the door, suggesting she leaves.

" No." That's all she said, before walking to my bed and sitting, determined to get an answer. Well she wasn't going to get one. Not until she answered me.

" Why?" I knew she would remember me asking her the night before. No answer, " I said why?" This time with a little more force.

She furrowed her eyebrows, " Because." I stared and shrugged my shoulds, pushing her to go further. " Because, I needed to be close with someone." She huffed. " Harry and Ron are ignoring me, they both found themselves some girlfriends so they don't need me hanging around them anymore. I'm alone all the time now, incase you haven't notice and I wanted that feeling for once to go away, just for a moment if anything." She stood up, it was like she was getting mad, but not mad at me, mad at them for treating her that way. " And if it takes sleeping with you, my enemy to take that lonely feeling away then so be it." It didn't take long after that for me to tackle her down on my bed and start kissing her roughly. Something about what she said made sense, mostly because that's what I do to other girls. I kissed her hard, bruising her lips. I pulled her shorts and panties down together with one hand, using my other her to pull my own pants down. What she said was hot and I needed her. I trusted inside of her quick, stopping to make sure she was all set and when she was, I started pushing and pulling out of her quickly, her breath went ragged as she pulled my shirt over my head and pulled her own shirt off. Moaning loudly, she scratched my chest making red marks. I groaned went I felt her contract and yell my name and I came inside her again. I rolled off her and onto my back, while she covered herself with the sheet.

" So is this a thing." I asked her, trying to catch my breath.

She shook her head, " No, first time is caught up in the moment, second time is coincidence, third time is a thing." She whispered. I look over at her and smirk. I got back on top of her and started all over again. Once again I rolled off her breathing heavy. I could really get use to this.

" There, now it's a thing." I nodded my head and she smiled. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. " Just remember, there nothing more to this. It's exactly what it is, it's sex." She nodded her head and leaned into me, trying to keep the warmth there.

" Just sex." She whispered into my chest, before falling asleep. I laid there wondering if that's all this really was, before drifting off into a sound sleep.

I woke up the next morning with brown curls in my face, I pushed them aside and pulled her closer to me. A few minutes later she started to move, turning around to face me. " Morning." She said stretching her hands over her head. She must have gotten up sometime during the night because she had my tee shirt on. I nodded my head and closed my eyes again. " Time for breakfast." She stood up and I watched as she exited the room. She came back in fully dress and collected her cloths that she had left behind. " Are you getting up?"

" No, I'm going to skip breakfast today." I rolled onto my stomach. " What are you doing today?" I asked, curious to see if she would be coming back here.

" Oh, I'm going to see if Harry or Ron want to go to Hogsmead with me, but you know . . . If not then I will most likely go to the library, I have that potions' essay to do. Well, see you later I guess?" I nodded my head and she left the room.

I went to Hogsmead that day with Crabbe and Goyle. I spotted Harry and Ron there with two girls but Hermione was no where insight, I figured she was in one of the other stores. At dinner that night I didn't spot her at the Gryffindor table so I headed to the library to see if she was there. Sure enough I spotted her at the back table buried in books. " Have fun at Hogsmead today." She shook her head. " You didn't go?"

" No. This is more important. I really need to finish." Her voice was quite. " You should be careful, people might think we . . . You know you don't have to come up to me and talk to me." She whispered. Her eyes never left the book. " What if someone saw."

" So they will see me talking to you. It's not like we are together." I said leaning back in my seat grabbing a book. However, when the library doors swung open I quickly got out of my seat and headed toward the closest book self. After a few minutes I went back to my seat, " Lets go back to the common room."

She let out a heavy sigh, " What we're doing is wrong. Maybe we shouldn't." She looked over at me. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I defiantly wasn't going to let it stop.

" Shut up." I said, trying to make a joke out of it. I leaned closer so she would be the only one who could hear. " You need this." I paused, " We both do." She looked up at me. I couldn't believe I told her that I needed her, because I didn't really. But I wanted to keep it going for the same reasons that she wanted it for. I guess I some what felt a connection with her, just a small one. But it was there.

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I have a lot of ideas and can't wait to write them. Review Please! Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:00am Monday morning, when I woke up. I felt a warm body laying next to me, Hermione had come to see me last night after a fight with Harry and Ron. She had told me that, she went to the Gryffindor common room to talk to them about how they had been ignoring her, I guess it didn't go well because she gave me the ride of my life. I got out of bed and went to take a shower, it always helps me sort out my problems, and I had many problems. I still don't understand what I am thinking, sleeping with a mudblood. If my father found out I would be dead. Another problem I am having is the facts that my 18th birthday is coming up soon. How I don't want to be 18, my father already has it planned out. I am to go home on my birthday, just for that night and I am to attend a Death Eater meeting and join their circle. I don't want to be a death eater, I decided a while ago that I wanted to stay neutral. However, I don't really have a choice in the matter. I stepped out of the shower and headed back to my room to see Hermione still laying in my bed. I walked over and shook her. " Hey, get up. Class starts in an hour." She bolted straight up.

" Oh gods." She said running from my room and into her own, shutting the door behind her. I watched as she crossed the Great Hall and sat down between Harry and Ron. They both said something to her, if I were to guess they probably apologized. She nodded her head and start talking. I watched as she sat there and laughed with them. They poked her and tickled her, she admired them. I don't know why, just last night she said she never wanted to speak with them again, because they were jerks. I guess that's what it like when you're that close with someone, hates them yet loves them at the same time. I don't have anyone like that, I probably will never have it, my parents always thought me to keep my distance from people and they won't be able to hurt me. Maybe that's what I needed, to be hurt. Though I would never admit it, I wish I had someone I could talk to, tell the how I feel. I don't think I will ever have someone that close, then again maybe she will let me get close. I know deep down that she would never tell anyone, maybe Hermione would give me that chance to open up. But what if she laughed at me, I wouldn't be able to deal with that. The bell rang and I headed for class. I watched Harry and Ron link arms with Hermione and I felt a pang of something in my stomach, maybe it was jealousy . . . no it couldn't be I have never been jealous of anything. I got into potions and sat at my normal seat in the back of the dark cold room. Harry and Ron passed me and Hermione trailed behind. When she passed me, she ran her hand over my shoulder. It was so sudden I don't think anyone would notice and if they did they wouldn't think anything of it. I smirked. She was getting daring. Class began and everyone's attention was on Professor Snape, he was telling us about a new potion we would be brewing for something, I wasn't paying attention anymore. My attention was now back on Hermione who seemed like she was in her own little dream world twirling her quill in her fingers. This made me wonder what she was thinking about because as we all know, little miss Ganger never missed the opportunity to take notes. When the class bell rang, I lingered outside to wait for Hermione. Ron and Harry took off to meet their girlfriends somewhere. She walked out and she still seems to be a little out of it.

" What's up?" I asked her. She smiled at me and looked around to see if anyone could hear.

" Nothing, why?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, " I don't know, you didn't seem to be listening to the lesson. What were you thinking about?" We starting walking down the hall.

" You were watching me." She smiled and walked a long side of me. " That's kind of like stalking you know." She glanced up at me.

I smirked, " It's only stalking when the girls not interested." I said. " And besides I don't stalk." I looked to my side and saw a closet door that I had been in before. " How about a quicky before next class. We still have 10 minutes?" I started pulling her toward the door.

" No, I am not doing it in a closet." She said walking away from me backwards.

" Why, you did it in a dirty, empty class room. What's the difference?" I said and pulled her back.

Once again she started walking away, " The difference is we have class now, and I will not be late." She turned and started walking. I gave up and followed her.

" Fine, but I will have you in the closet by the end of the day." I smirk. I always like it in weird places, it made it more exciting, not that she didn't excite me. She laughed as if I was joking, if she only knew.

After dinner we had the first Slytherin quidditch practice. We spent a couple hours doing laps around the pitch to work on our speed, and then we played against each other. When we finished, I headed back up to the castle with the rest of the players.

" You coming to the common room with us, or are you heading back to yours." Crabbe asked.

I shook my head, " No, I am going to bed." I lied to them.

" Got your self a new girl?" Blaise the new chaser asked. " Cause I know you're not going to bed this early." He laughed. He knew me to well.

I smirked at him, " I do." I said casually. " No one special." As I tried to convince my self that I wasn't lying. " See you tomorrow." I waved them off and headed toward my common room. Half way there I could hear voices a head of me, one voice I knew immediately belongs to Hermione.

" Thanks for letting me borrow your notes for transfiguration." I looked quickly around the next corner. She was standing next to some guy, I think he was in Ravenclaw, but I was not sure what his name was.

Hermione smiled, " No problem, how are you feeling. I heard you got hit pretty hard by that bludger." She touched his arm. I felt another pang of something in my stomach.

" Oh, I fine. It just took me a day to recover. It hit me in the back." He told her. I think his name was Kevin but I wasn't sure. " I was wondering if you might be interested in coming with me to the next Hogsmead visit we have." Wow that came out of no where. Hermione flushed bright red.

" Ya, that would be great." She said. " I think there's one in two weeks." He nodded his head.

He gave her a quick smile, " Right then, I will talk to you later?"

" Definitely." She took her note book from him. " Bye." She said. She turned and walked away. He headed in my direction. I walked quickly around the corner and when he passed my shoulder hit his.

" Watch were your going." I said and picked up the pace to catch up with Hermione. Once he was out of sight I called out to her. " Hermione." She turned around with a big smile.

" Guess what?" She said happily.

" What?" I asked, making believe I didn't already know.

She smiled again, " Brian from Ravenclaw just asked me to the next Hogsmead visit." She jumped slightly. " I'm so excited, maybe we will start dating." Oh Brian that's his name. I smirked. " I have never had a real boyfriend, just you . . . and well we are not really anything except . . . you know. I guess I just really can't believe it I am so happy, I never knew he liked me. And you know he is one of the highest in the class rank, just below you and me. This is . . . "

I cut her off, " I get it, you're really excited." She stopped smiling and looked at me.

" You could be happy for me." She said, walking faster. I looked to my side and there was the closest we had been near before. I grabbed her arm and pulled inside. " No." She said fighting, but I pulled her in anyway.

" I told we would come in here." I smashed my lips on hers and she stopped fighting instantly. I unbuckled my pants and let them drop to the floor with my boxes. She hiked her skirt up herself and I pulled her panties down. " Just remember that I had you first." I whispered in her ear. I could feel her shudder when I said that. Pushing her hard against the wall, I pushed my self into her opening and she wrapped her legs around my waist. " We will always have this." I said. She nodded her head while arching her back so I went further into her. She was moaning so loudly that if anyone passed by, they would surely hear us. Softly and quietly she was telling me to go harder and faster, till she finally screamed my name, it rolled off her tongue perfectly. After I came, I put her gently back down making sure she had her balance. She pulled her panties back up and lifted my pants for me, re bulking them.

She kissed me again, " It could be you, instead of Brian if you want." I stupidly shook my head. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and we both walked out heading toward the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

I must be stupid to have allowed this to start in the first place, because all it has done is piss me off. Not much has changed over the last few weeks except for the fact that Hermione is now 'dating' Brian. It annoys the shit out of me. She comes to me nightly, yet in the morning it's like ' well see you later, Brian's waiting for me outside.' I Draco Malfoy am nothing more then a piece of ass to that girl, and I don't even think she realizes it. However I still can't help but enjoy this, we have gotten a little bit closer, I don't know I guess she's ok. It makes me laugh to think how everyone thinks she is so innocent. All her friends think they know her so well, but they don't. I also get a laugh when I think about how little 'innocent' Hermione is cheating on her first boyfriend. She keeps telling me it's over yet night after night she comes to me. It was only one night she didn't show up, I cringed at the thought of her and Brian, he was not worthy enough to touch her, she deserved only the best. Right now I am waiting for her, she was meeting him in the library to 'talk', but we all know what's really happening. I don't think she has had sex with him yet, thank god. I don't even know why I am waiting, that stupid bitch has gotten me so confused. The portrait slowly opens and Hermione walks in, her hair was messy, lips swollen. I said the first thing that came to my head and I slightly regret it, " Slut." I finally came to realize I was jealous, jealous of some guy who had something I wanted. She glared at me.

" What?" she asked.

I walked up to her, " Where the hell have you been." I honestly didn't know why I was acting this way.

" I was with Brian." She said walking away from me. " And why did you call me a slut." She gave me a hurt look. I shrugged my shoulders, at the moment I couldn't say any more without getting even more angry, so I did the one thing I could do . . . I stormed to my room and slammed the door.

I got up the next morning still feeling mad. After my shower I headed down for breakfast. Halfway through my meal in came Hermione holding hands with Brian. I watched her as she crossed the hall, turning to me and smirking ' Bitch even took my smirk.' She sat down next to Harry and Ron, chit chatting about stupid shit. I wanted to hit her, it was all her fault I was feeling like this. I don't really like her a lot yet I couldn't get enough of her, and she was all I thought about. Class went as they usually did until potions when Snape made us work with partners, can you guess who my partner was? She walked over to me and sat down without saying a word. She started cutting the ingredients and handed them to me to be stirred into the cauldron. " What the hell was your problem last night." She asked me, never looking up.

I kept stirring, " I told you I need help with my essay for transfiguration." I really didn't care about that, but it was the only excuse at the time.

" Oh come on. That's it." She laughed. I hated when she laughed at me. So I ignored her for the rest of the class. After I headed back to the common room and she came running up behind me.

" I'm sorry." She said. " I know I promised and I didn't show up. I forgot, I was with Brian and it slipped my mind." She paused, " How about tonight?" She asked.

I shook my head, " Don't bother I already did it." I said while walking into the common room.

" But there is one thing you can do for me." She eyed me suspiciously. " You can suck my dick. Cause after all that is all you're good for." I was out of line and I knew it. I saw her eyes' rim with tears.

" I try to talk to you and be your friend and you're still cruel to me. What do I have to do . . . come on tell me?" She yelled. " At times your fun to hang out with and at others you're unbearable. We are done, don't talk to me, come near me, touch me, nothing." She started walking away.

" It will never be over and you know it." I yelled back. " Why can't you just admit it, you like what we have?"

She gave me a confused look, " Who says I am denying it, but I refuse to be with someone like you. You treat me like a piece of shit. Like I am some kind of slut." She ran out of the room and I followed her.

" Don't walk away from me bitch." I yelled, " I never treated you like a slut . . . except for last night when I called you one. But I don't really think that." Crap I am just digging myself deeper and deeper into a hole and I don't think there was a chance for recovery. When we turned the corner, she ran head on with Brian, knocking her to the floor.

He helped her up and held her closer to him, " What's going on, why are you crying?" He asked her, looking over at me and glaring. I simply rolled my eyes.

" Lets just go." She pulled him down the hall.

I yelled after her, " Ya walk away, I will see you tonight." Brian looked back and glared again. The idiot didn't even defend her.

As I said before I saw her again that night, in my room. She walked in with a tear streaked face and laid down next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and pulled my other arm around her.

" Please don't hate me." She cried. What the hell was I suppose to do, so I did what came natural, I held her until she fell asleep.

A/N: I know it's kind of short, the next one should be longer. Let me explain to you how I want the story to go. I want their relationship to grow, but Draco is a hard person to make love someone. Also incase you didn't catch it at the beginning Draco is telling his story, in a few more chapters he won't be telling it anymore because they will be living it, so the point of view will change. I hope you like it so far. Thanks for all the reviews. Also thanks Skydive-babe for pointing out the ' stocker ' thing, I did mean stalker and I fixed it. I am glad everyone is enjoying it. Remember to review because I love seeing them. Kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a warm body lying against me. My arm was still draped around her waist. I liked it when I woke up like this. I had a feeling of completion. This girl could make me so mad one moment and then in a flash all I would want is to be with her. I think I'm just going to give up trying to rationalize all of this, and just let it happen. I felt Hermione stir under my arm. She turns around to face me and smiles. I can't help but stare at her, she had the most perfect face.

" I'm sorry about last night." She said. She always had to break the peaceful silence. I nodded my head. " I really want to be friends with you." She paused. " Tell me something about you. Please."

I looked up at the ceiling and stared, I hated telling people about myself. " Tell me something about you first." I asked. She nodded her head.

" Ok. I want you to know that I regret nothing we have done." She said quietly as she ran her hand up my chest.

" Me either." I said

" Now it's your turn." She said sitting up. It was like a game to her.

I shook my head, " I just went. I said me either." I smirked at her.

" No, that doesn't count. Come on just say anything." She bounced excitedly on the bed.

I let out a deep breath, " How about, I hate Brian."

She smiled, " Oh is Draco jealous. Does he not like the fact that I am dating some other guy?" She broke out into a fit of giggles.

" No." I lied, " He is just stupid, how can you stand being in his company. I don't like the way he looks at you, talks to you and most of all the way he touches you. He is only after one thing." I said

She continued to laugh, " You want to tell exactly what you're after with me."

" I am not using you." I said seriously. With that she stopped laughing leaned over and kissed me. She tasted so good. I pulled her shirt off and kissed my way down her chest and stomach, pulling her pajama pants and panties down as I went. She spread her legs slightly and that's when I notice a little hickey on the inside of her thigh, it wasn't from me. " What the hell is that?" I asked pointing to it. She looked down and instantly flushed red.

Her mouth continued to open and close until she found the right words, " He is my boyfriend you know." She blurted. I ignored her I leaned down on the other thigh and sucked hard leaving a larger red mark. I looked back up at her, " Unless you want him to see that, I suggest you keep your legs closed." I thought she would be mad, instead she smiled at me.

" I can't believe you." She said laughing while grabbing my hair and pulling me roughly back up to her. She kissed me hard again, pushing my boxes down at the same time. She rolled us over so she was on top, this was the first time we have tried a new position so it excited me a bit more. I could feel her hot sex rubbing against me, until she finally lowered herself on me. I put my hands on her hips and guided her. She threw her head back as I made her go faster and harder. I could hear her sweet moans and sighs. Her whole body shuddered when she came, me only and few moments after her. She leaned down laying her head on my chest, listening to my racing heart. A couple minutes later the silence was broken by a loud knock on my bedroom door. Hermione jumps up so fast she fell off the bed. I quickly pulled my boxers on and pushed the naked Hermione into my closet, throwing her cloths in after her. I closed the closet door, and looked at the floor again to see if I missed anything, it was clear so I walked over to my door and opened it.

Professor Snape stood there holding a letter in his hand. He walked into my room and shut the door again.

" Your father wanted me to give you this." He handed me the letter. " Read it and get rid of it." He looked at my messy bed and I saw his eyes flash quickly at the closet door. " What was the noise I heard?"

" I dropped my book." I said calmly, pointing to the book on my dresser. He nodded his head and turned to leave, closing the door again behind him. I walked back over to the closet and opened the door, a now completely dressed Hermione walked out.

She glances at my letter, " What's that?" She asked.

" A letter from my father." I said while opening the envelope. It was simply a reminder of what was to happen on my birthday. I grabbed my wand and lit it on fire.

" What did it say?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, " Nothing important." I said. " I have to go. I have quidditch practice today." I reached into my closet and grabbed my uniform and broom. " Tonight, you are to come here at 10:00. I want you to come flying with me." She shook her head.

" No way, I hate flying. I like my feet firmly planted on the ground." She said.

I smirked, " Come on I will teach you."

" No, besides I am going to be hanging out with Brian tonight." She told me. I hated that kid more and more each day. " See you later then." I said walking out of my room.

Later that night I flew the quidditch pitch by myself until I saw a small figure approaching. She leaned against a stand and watched me. I flew down toward her. " I thought you were hanging out with Brian tonight."

" I changed my mind, I thought a nice lesson would be fun." She said walking up to me. I pushed as far back as possible.

" Climb on." I help her on and reached my arms around her. " Ok now, when you pull up the broom is obviously going to go up and when you push down it's going to go down. She nodded her head. I guided her hands onto the broom handle and firmly pulled up. I heard a quick intake of breath from her. " It's ok your not going anywhere." I said trying to comfort her. " Now pull to the right." We instantly started doing a little circle. I showed her different patterns you could do. We flew around for hours. Eventually the sun started peeking over the horizon. I landed the broom, with her giggling.

" That was somewhat fun." She said.

I nodded my head, " See flying is not that bad. How about again tonight." I asked.

She smiled, " Defiantly." She wrapped her arm around me as we walked back up to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Being a Senior in high school is very demanding. I'm trying very hard to update as soon as possible. I find that trying to write a story between school and work is nearly impossible, but I will do my best. I will most likely update more on the weekends then during the week, but maybe I will surprise you. Anyway back to the story. Oh and read my A/N at the end I will try to answer some of your reviews, but remember I don't want to give to much away.

Our flying lessons unfortunately had to come to a stop when the first snow fall came, we had continued flying every night over the last month. December has come faster then I would have liked it to. This is the month I have been dreading and in two days I will be forced to meet my father at the Malfoy mansion. I really don't want to go. I don't want to become one of them. I haven't told Hermione, I couldn't bare it if she never looked at me again. But if I don't tell her will she hate me more? I hate this constant confusion. I don't know what to do any more. What I needed was a quick release, but Hermione was off with Brian tonight. Hermione and me have become closer, sometimes I wonder if I could talk to her about my problems, but I refuse to show her my weaknesses. I was thinking about going to Dumbledore to tell him what my father has in plan, but I am afraid he won't believe me. Besides it doesn't even matter, it's not like I have a choice. I leaned my head back on the cough and closed my eyes, I was tired but refused to go to bed before Hermione came back. I soon heard the portrait creek open and Hermione came in.

" What are you still doing up?" She asked sitting next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, " Don't know." I wasn't about to tell her I was waiting for her. " How did it go with Brian?"

" It was ok." She said, starring straight into the fire. Oh crap, she had that face like she was hiding something. I hope she didn't screwed him.

" Screwed him didn't you." I said, what can I say I just can't keep my mouth shut. She looked mortified.

" No." She yelled. " Why do you always have to accuse me of that?" She stood up, went into her room and slammed the door. As if a door was going to stop me from going in. I walked over and opened it calmly, I walked in and stood there staring at her.

" So what did you do?" I just wanted to know what she was hiding.

" He asked if I wanted to go to his house for Christmas break." She told me.

" And." I urged her to go on.

She shrugged her shoulders, " I told him I would think about it." She paused and then started explaining why she might go and why she might not. " I like him a lot and it's time I started thinking about my future. Brian could be a suitable husband and father. He's nice, funny, smart . . . meeting his family might push our relationship along. Did you know that almost 55 of students that graduate start a family right a way? Amazing huh, I always thought everyone would find a career but . . . " I cut her off, she was talking way too much.

" And reasons for you staying?" She glared at me for interrupting her.

She turned away from me, " Well you're here and . . . " She trailed off. Why did I get the short explanation? " I don't know, maybe we . . . "

I cut her off again, " What maybe we would fall in lo . . . " I started laughing before I finished the sentence. I had never said that word and I didn't plan on it either. " You thought we . . . " I kept laughing at her. I could see her eyes filling with tears, but I couldn't stop myself, because that's what I did when it came to things like this. As much as I wanted to be closer, I could never allow myself to feel that way. " I told you. It's just sex." I shook my head at her as if she were some stupid girl.

" Fine. I will be going home with Brian." She walked quickly to her bathroom door, slammed it shut and this time I heard her mutter a spell to lock the door. I let out a heavy sigh. I always managed to mess things up. That night I tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. I wanted her to come to me and tell me that she didn't want me to hate her, like she had done before, but she never came. So for the first time I went to her. I slowly opened her bedroom door and silently went over to her bed laying next to her. She either was a sleep or ignoring me, I would guess the second one. I watched her turn away from me. I stayed in her bed anyway and soon fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning to her yelling and screaming about something. I rolled around in her bed for a moment trying to find another comfortable position, thinking she was just yelling at me for sleeping in her bed. It wasn't until I heard her scream ' You death eater' that I sat straight up.

" What? I mumbled." Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

" This." She shoved a paper in my face. I sighed and fell back onto the bed. It was another letter from my father, reminding me for the hundredth time what was happening tomorrow night. " How could you?"

I cut her off before she went too far, " Don't you lecture me on something you don't understand." I said, climbing out of her bed.

" I understand just fine. You are becoming a death eater . . . a murderer." She yelled. " A person who kills people like me, like my parents. How could you do that to me?"

" I never did anything to you." I defended myself. " You think I want to be this." I said holding the paper in her face. " I am being forced into it. I don't have a choice Hermione." I leaned down so I was inches from her face, " I want nothing to do with this."

She grabbed her cloths and quickly put them on, " I thought that maybe I could trust you, that maybe, just maybe you could change. But you are nothing but a liar, and I want nothing to do with you. I am telling you for the last time, stay away from me." She yelled over her shoulder and with that she was gone out of the room. I think if I had a choice in the matter I wouldn't have gone through becoming a death eater, just for her. But I had nothing, my life was empty and I had nothing to lose. Tomorrow night I would give up what little soul I had left.

A/N: Wow I am so excited for you guys to read this. I just have to say something to those of you whose reviews stuck out a little bit . . .

HD Fan 1: I love you . . . enough said!

Lady Paine: I think Draco's point of view is going to end next chapter or the one after that. I am planning on them showing some more feelings about each other in the next couple of chapters.

And for the rest of you: Thank you so much for all the reviews, now I need some advise. I am pretty sure about whether Draco is going to get the Dark Mark or not ( of course I'm not going to tell you people.) Just give me some ideas about how you would like to see the story go. Another thing, I feel like I'm rushing it a little, tell me if I am or not! Also, is death eater one word or two? At the moment I can't find my books to look it up.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came way to fast. Students were packing their bags to head home for the holiday, while I was attempting to prepare my self for what I was about to do tonight. There was a light knock on my door and Hermione slowly opened the door and came in.

" What?" I asked her. Sitting on my bed.

She slowly walked over and sat down next to me, " I'm sorry for the way I acted. I thought things over . . . and I think you're right, I don't completely understand." She took in a deep breath. " But I am begging you not to do this." Tears started falling from her eyes and she placed her hand on top of mine. " Please don't."

For the first time in my life I watched someone cry for me. " I told you. I don't have a choice."

" You can go to Professor Dumbledore." She said, " Come on, I will go with you. You can explain to him and he will believe you." The planned sounded good, but that wouldn't protect me from my father.

I shook my head, " Hermione you need to stop. I am going to tell you again. I don't have a choice. I don't understand why you care so much about what I am doing."

" I am like this because I have feelings for you Draco. I got to know you over the last couple of months. I know your not as bad as everyone thinks you are. But I know you don't feel that way about me . . . just let me help you." I felt her hand squeeze mine.

" I don't know what you expect from me. We do not have a future, you are a mudblood and I am a pureblood. They don't mix." I stood up from the bed, pulling my hand out of hers. " What you need to do is forget about this." I said pointing at both of us, " And think more about you and Brian." Though I hated putting Hermione and Brian in the same sentence, it needed to be said. This girl was expecting things I could not give her, at least Brian could love her. I don't think I was capable of loving, or maybe what I was feeling was just that. What we had seemed selfish and it was putting her in danger. If my father found out, he would more then likely kill her. I didn't want to ever have to see her hurt or worse. What she needed was someone she could be safe with, someone who could protect her. But who am I trying to fool, I couldn't trust anyone with such a precious job. " If you say you know me so well, then tonight it won't make a difference when I back because I will still be the same person."

She stared at me, " Please don't"

" Will it stop you from coming to me?" I asked. I never felt so relieved then when I saw her shake her head. She would be here to help me, even though I will probably push her away, she will still be here. " You going with Brian?"

She shook her head, " I need to be here, for someone more important." My stomach jumped, I was more important then Brian, my ego got the better of me and I smirked. She smiled back. We sat in the common room for the rest of the day, just waiting for the time that I would have to leave. When the clock stuck 7:00pm, I stood up. Tears were freely falling from her face. She gave me a big hug and kissed me, it was like she was trying to tell me how she felt, it was . . . passionate. I backed away and reached for the floo powder, throwing it in the fire place I said loudly where I was going. I twirled in the green flames for a few moments before stepping out into my living room. I slowly walked across the room and into the main hallway, making my way through several corridors. I stopped at a long tapestry, pushing to the side I reached for the door it was hiding. The door opened to a long winding staircase leading to the torture cambers. I hated going down here. I made my way through more doors until coming to the last one. The door opened to a large room filled with people. They all wore black cloaks and masks covering their faces.

" Ahh just in time." I heard my fathers voice. I turned around and saw him walk in through the door. " This is the night I have been waiting for. Tonight you make me proud." He made it sound like I never achieved anything. I stayed silent. Moments later the Dark Lord himself came in, and everyone went quite. He walked right up to me.

" So you have come to join our circle?" His voice pierced through my ears.

" Yes my lord." I said.

He nodded his head, " I have been waiting. Your father is one of my most loyal followers. I expect nothing less from you."

" I will do my best." I said.

He narrowed his eyes, " My, my we have lots of little secrets." I quickly cleared my head of all thoughts. " Well then, lets get this over with." My mind blanks out from there. I didn't want to be able to remember any of this. Sad to say, I needed to find a happy place. I vaguely remember a searing pain in my left arm. They must have been carving the mark. As I stood there everything problem I ever had suddenly became clear, I now understood my feelings for Hermione. She was one of the most valuable things I had. I just hoped it wasn't too late. What if she was lying to me before, what if she never comes near me again. My train of thought came to a stop when I was shaken violently.

" You're all done now." My father said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He gripped my shoulder and smirked. He then handed me a black cloak and mask. I put them on and stood next to my father.

" We have big plans." Voldermont said, " This time we will win." I didn't know what he was talking about. Plans? What plans? However I never found out, he went into talking about loyalty and trust and then he killed some guy. When the meeting was over, I walked quickly up the stairs, not wanting to talk to my father or anyone else. I needed to get away from this, maybe I would talk to Dumbledore after all.

A/N: So there it is, I know a lot of you really didn't want to see him get the Dark Mark but I decided to go for it. I started the story without really having a plot and now I'm trying to come up with something good. Bare with me people I am doing my best!

sxcting: Thank you for all you wonderful reviews, I love them. I was planning on letting Hermione go home with Brian, but I decided against it, I figured it would be better to let them be together.

Hidden-Me-05: I am so glad ci liked it, it is very encouraging to here that my story interested her in Fan Fic.

To the rest of you: Glad to hear you all like it. I didn't expect this chapter to be out this fast. I hope you all like it. Please don't hate me because he got the Dark Mark, I just have lots of plans for the future. Please review! I love seeing reviews, I check them every morning before I go to school and then when I get home. Anyway I will work on the next chapter and try to get it out as soon as possible. The next chapter will have a lot to do with how they feel about each other. Kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

When I came back through the fire place, I found Hermione sleeping on the couch. As I walked across the hearth floor, the clicking of my shoes must have woken her, because she started to stir. She opened her eyes and they immediately focused on me. She stood up quickly and walked over to me.

" How did it go?" She asked quietly. I shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't come out and say it. " Can I see?" She slowly reached for my left hand. She lightly grabbed the sleeve of my robe pulling it up revealing the ugly mark. I watch her as she begins to cry. I got a sudden nauseous feeling and had to run to the bathroom, I made to the toilet just in time for the vomit to rise up into my throat. Hermione walked in after, I could feel her rubbing my back, telling me everything was going tot be ok. For some reason that comforted me. " Come on Draco why don't you take a shower. I think that might help." I nodded my head and she began to pull my robes off me. She unbuttons my pants and shirt and let them drop to the floor. She reached into the shower and turned the water on.

" Come with me." I started pulling her close off. We both stepped into the shower. She instantly leaned up, and her lips met mine with another mind-blowing kiss. She pushed me back so the hot waters pour on me. Her hands ran over my chest and down my arms, she carefully ran her hand over the mark. I winced slightly from the pain but didn't stop her. She turned me around and I could feel her hands running up and down my back, it felt like she was wiping away all the bad. I turned off the shower when we were finished. I didn't even bother grabbing a towel, I just picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her down on the bed. My heart was pounding, it wasn't like we hadn't done this before, it was because this time I knew I loved her. I want to tell her, but I was afraid of being pushed away. I pulled her up on the bed so that she her head could lay her head on the pillow. I kissed her hard on the lips and she moaned loudly. I could feel her hips pushing up against me. " I need to tell you something first." She said looking at me. " I need you to know that even though you might not feel the same, I still love you." I could tell that took it a lot for her to come out and say that.

I leaning down and whispered in her, " I feel the same." She looked at me shock and then pulled my head down into a searing kiss. I couldn't believe it, I finally told someone that I loved them and they didn't push me away. Instead I was embraced. Her legs wrapped around my waist in attempts to tell me she was ready. I felt her hand wrap around me and guide me to her opening. I pushed quickly into her and she moaned loudly. She was the perfect lover. Her hips met with every thrust. She was throwing off so much heat I could barely take it. My hands roamed her still wet body. Her head was leaned back and I took the opportunity to lick and suck on her neck as her hands ran up and down my back scratching me. I was so close to coming that it hurt, but I held back making sure she came first. Finally I felt her shudder and I let go, spilling myself inside her. I lay on top of her, her chest pressed hard into mine. When my breath finally slowed, I rolled off. Hermione turned to her side and smiled at me.

" Did you mean it?" She asked. I nodded my head, receiving another smile. She reached under and pulled the covers over us. Huddling closer to me. She ran her hands through my hair pushing it out of my face. " Everything is going to be all right. We can fix this." She said looking at my arm again. I nodded my head. I kissed her on the forehead, before relaxing my head on the pillow. I soon heard her breathing slow, signifying she had fallen asleep. This would be a night I would never forget.

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed. Had I been dreaming? I looked around the room looking for some proof that it actually happened, it wasn't until Hermione came barging back into the room wearing one of my tee shirts that I knew it was true. I laid back down on the bed. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

Before she could talk, I said something, " I was thinking about going to Professor Dumbledore." I told her.

" That's good." She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. " He's not the enemy Draco. He can help you. He will believe you, maybe you can even help the light side." I didn't know if I was willing to do that, maybe in time. " Come on get dressed. We'll go before breakfast." She left the room to go get herself dressed. After I was dressed, I walked out into the common room and she was waiting for me. I walked slowly toward the headmasters office. We were careful not to be seen 'together', we still weren't willing to let everyone know about this. Besides Hermione had a boyfriend. I was just her lover. She quietly said his password (Jelly Beans) and stepped onto the revolving staircase. I walked across the main room and knocked on the oak doors.

" Maybe you should wait here." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. Just then the door opened. I quickly pushed her away, but I think Dumbledore saw it anyway. I saw his eyes twinkle in excitement.

" Can I help you?" He smiled at both of us.

I nodded my head, " I need to speak with you about something." I told him.

" Yes you do." I could tell he already knew. I stepped into his office and took a seat. Dumbledore slowly walked around his desk and took a seat. " I already know what you're here for." He told me. " I must say that I am slightly disappointed you didn't come sooner. We could have prevented this." He glanced quickly at my left arm and then back up to me. " This can be a good thing though."

" Why?" I asked. I was some what expecting him to expel me.

He smiled, " We need people like you." He said. " I'm guessing that your coming here to tell me you really don't want to be a part of this." His hand waved at my arm. " I know you were force into this. But you can help the people who are fighting against him, do you want to." I shrugged my shoulders. " Take your time and think about it. Tell me when you're ready." I nodded my head and stood up.

" Thank you." I said heading toward the door.

" And might I say be careful, you wouldn't want something as precious as her slipping away." His eyes twinkled. Was there anything this guy didn't know?

I nodded my head again, " Don't worry, she won't" I waved goodbye and left the room. Hermione was sitting there patiently.

" That didn't take long." She said, " How did it go?"

" He believes me." I told her.

She smiled, " I told you he would. You see every thing is going to be ok." She grabbed my hand and we head back toward the spiral staircase. Only separating when we walked out into the hallway. " See you tonight" she said. I nodded my head and went the opposite way. I only hoped she was right.

A/N: I'm so happy right now. I really hope you like this chapter. I took the chance and made them tell each other how they felt. This chapter is a bit longer then the rest of them. The next chapter is going to be the last one in Draco's POV, then it changes to a normal POV. Please Review and tell me what you think!

HD Fan 1: I am sorry for the short chapter and lack of sex scenes. It's just that things needed to be done, so I had to put Draco's member away for a couple chapters. I'm glad you still liked it, hopefully this chapter made up for the last two.

CrazyChild18: You finally got your answer about whether Draco was getting the Dark Mark or not, but now you know!

Hidden-Me-05: So sorry about the short chapters, but I hope you understand I didn't want to put to much in one chapter. I am still glad that you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a bit longer then the last few and the chapters coming should be long as well.

Ag2u4ever: I must say your kind of annoying, first you insult me by calling me pathetic and then you try to tell me how to make my work better. I think there is something wrong with this picture! Anyway I wanted to tell you that if you had been paying attention to the story you would know why it is only Draco POV . . . here let me help you, maybe it's because he's telling the story! Wow can you believe it.

To the rest of you: I absolutely love your reviews. Keep the suggestions coming. I love seeing them. I am sorry if you catch my spelling errors and things like that, I am not perfect, but if you do see something tell me. I will probably go and change it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Kisses


	9. Chapter 9

That night I laid in bed with Hermione snuggled under my arm, wondering if I would ever understand this girl. At least now you understand all the things I have gone through. I will admit . . . to myself . . . that I need her more now then I did before. Even after I gave myself to the worst evil of all, she still came to me. With everything I have put her through she still looks at me the same, now with love. Love, the word I thought would never come from my mouths. Technically it hasn't, I haven't said 'I love you', I can't seem to say it, so I avoid it by saying ' I feel the same' or ' me to'. But that's ok because she understands. So anyway, this is where I started telling my story and this is where I end it. Where it goes from here, I don't know. We will just have to find out.

( A/N: This is where Draco ends his story. Now we are switching to normal POV, so it won't be all draco, now we will find out what's going on with Hermione. We will also be hearing about Harry and Ron more. Sorry! Continue Reading!)

As the rest of the students quickly hurried out the main door in order to make it the train, me and Hermione stayed in bed. Hermione laying on the opposite side of the bed was turned away from me, her soft curls covering the pillow. I ran my hand down her body starting at her shoulder feeling all her curves on the way down. She was beautiful in every way and she didn't even know it. I felt her stir and she turned slowly around, completely unaware of her nakedness.

" We have to stop doing this." She moaned smiling. " We can't be waking up tired every morning. It is eventually going to catch up to us." She said rolling over to find a more comfortable spot.

Draco put his arm around her, " Who cares. Its Christmas Vacation, it's not like we have to wake up early." He said closing his eyes again.

" Which reminds me, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked sitting up. She reached over the bed and grabbed one of his tee shirts. " I don't know what you like." She said while pulling the shirt over her head.

He shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know. It doesn't matter."

" Yes it does. Come on what do you want?" She asked tugging at his arm.

" I don't know." Draco repeated. " Anything."

Hermione sighed, " Fine, I will just pick something out." She said. " Come on its time for breakfast." She got up out of the bed. " I have to go meet Harry and Ron. They will be waiting for me at the Gryffindor common room. She got up and left, she quickly turned around and poked her head back in the room, " See you tonight."

" Oh I will see you before then." He smirked. " Perhaps another broom closet."

Hermione laughed, " Byeeee." Before finally leaving and closing the door behind her. She quickly got dressed and headed for the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. As she suspected, when she walked into the room they were waiting in the corner where they always use to sit together.

" What took you so long?" Ron asked very annoyed, " We have been waiting here for 20 minutes, I'm starving." He got up quickly and pulled them toward the door.

" I highly doubt your starving Ron." Hermione glared at him. " Sorry about being late . . . Professor Dumbledor needed to speak with me and Malfoy." She lied.

Harry nodded, " About what?" He asked.

" Oh just . . . just patrolling stuff." She said quickly, coming up with the fastest excuse.

" So how's it going between you and Malfoy. He's not giving you any trouble is he?" Ron asked, " I have been looking for a reason to knock him one ever sense he pinched Ginny's ass."

Hermione laughed, " When did he do that?" She asked.

" The other day, I saw him." Ron said, pointing to where they must have been standing.

Harry rolled his eyes, " It was hardly a pinch Ron. Malfoy turned around and his hand happened to tap Ginny's butt and he's making a big deal out of it. Even Ginny said it wasn't done on purpose."

" Seriously Ron you need to lighten up." Hermione said shaking her head. She opened the door to the Great Hall and went in. There were only about 15 students who stayed behind. Only one table was set up so they took a seat next to some Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. Hermione looked down the table and saw Draco sitting with three other Slytherins.

" So why didn't you go to Brian's house for Christmas break like you said you were going to do?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with food.

She shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know, I always stay here with you guys and it is our last year." She said wrapping her arms around them and pulling them closer to her. " I want to spend as much time as possible with you two." It was partially true, but she mostly stayed for Draco. She glances back up the table and saw Draco glaring back at her with her arms wrapped around Harry and Ron.

" Come on Hermione, you know where going to see each other all the time. After all once where out of school we can join the order." Harry whispered the last part of the sentence.

" I know that, it's just this will be the last time we have Christmas here." She said, while filling her plate with food. " I'm going to miss this place so much. It's like a second home here." She looked around smiling.

After they finish breakfast, they started walking back to the common room. " So Harry you up for a game of wizards chess." Ron asked, rubbing his stomach. " I think some of that food might have been bad."

Hermione laughed, " Or maybe it's because you had three helpings." Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione looked down one of the halls and saw Draco heading toward the library. " You know what . . . I need to get a book from the library. I will go get it and meet up with you in a little while ok?" She said heading toward the hall Draco had gone down.

" Want us to come with you?" Harry asked.

" No it's ok. I will catch up with you later." She turned around and picked up her pace to catch up with Draco. She entered the library just in time to see his robes swing around the corner of a bookshelf. " Wait up." She called out, after seeing no one else in the library. She whipped around the corner he had gone around and smashed right into him.

Draco smirked, " I know you're excited to see me, but give me a little space." He laughed, helping Hermione back up to her feet.

" What are you doing in here?" She looked around.

" I was planning on getting a book I need, but now that you're here." He said parting her robes slightly. " I think it would be more exciting to look at you." He grabbed her hand and pulled in toward the back of the library. Hermione noticed they passed the sign that said restricted section.

" Draco we can't" However it was too late. They soon came to a stop and she was pushed roughly up against the bookshelf. " Ouch . . . " She was cut off by Draco's rough kisses. His hands worked their way into her robes and under her shirt squeezing her hard. Hermione pulled back from his mouth, " Your hurting me!" She said trying to stop him.

" Shut up." He said kissing her hard again. He pushed her down hard so she was sitting down leaning on her elbows. " Just enjoy this." He said. He spread her legs and grabbed her panties pulling them completely off. Hermione gasped when she felt him blow his hot breath on her sex. He licked and sucked her upper thighs wanting her to beg him. He could hear her moan in anticipation.

" Please Draco just . . . " She never had to finish the sentence. He put his mouth on her hot sex, licking and sucking. She arched herself more into his mouth moaning loudly, praying to god that no one else was in the library. His tongue worked miracles as he found her sweet spot, finally pulling her over the edge. She laid down completely trying to catch her breath. She saw Draco come up from between her legs, licking his lips. " What was that for?" She asked.

" Just felt like making you scream." He said with a smirk. " Besides you taste good." After returning her panties to where they belonged, he stood up. " Now if you don't mind I need to find that book I was looking for." And with that he turned and walked away. Hermione stood there for a few minutes to finish catching her breath before leaving as well. She would defiantly have to repay him.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. So much is going on in my life right now. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know you have been waiting patiently. It is now 1:00am and I am tired, so I'm going to bed once this is posted. I am begging you to please review. I swear if I don't see a serious review increase I will . . . well do nothing. But still please please please please please please please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hogsmead was surprisingly busy for Christmas Eve. Everyone was out buying last-minute Christmas presents. The students that stayed behind were allowed to spend the day. Ron and Harry forced Hermione to go so she could pick out their girlfriends' presents.

" Honestly Harry I don't know what you should get them. Just because I am, a girl doesn't mean I know what they like." Hermione tried to explain. " You two have been dating your girlfriends how long now? Don't you know what they like?"

" Hermione do you actually think we pay attention to that. Jessica is constantly blabbing about things she wants. I sort of learned how to tone that out." Harry laughed when Ron said this, " It's true! I really started blocking her out when she brought up how she would like our relationship to go after we graduated. I nearly shit myself when she said, she would like to have three kids." Ron yelled, making Harry laughed even harder.

" Sounds like you have more problems then just picking out a Christmas present." Hermione said smiling. " If you're that freaked out about then why don't you just tell her."

Ron choked slightly, " Ya right. If I ever said anything about not wanting to think about the future or kids I would be in the shit house for weeks." Harry nodded in agreement.

" He is right you know, girls do tend to take things and blow them way out of proportion." Harry said, stopping and looking into a window with the newest broom on display.

" That is not true. Yes some girls may be like that but not all of us." Hermione huffed. " Why do all guys think that? It really annoys me when you say that. I'm not like that with D. . . Brian."

Looking away from the display for a second, " That's because you're Hermione." Ron said it like it explained everything.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Wondering why he would say that.

Ron stared at her, " Your Hermione . . . You have more important things to do then to act like a girl and do girly things with all the other girls . . . Did that make any sense? What I'm trying to say is, you're like one of the guys in a girl body . . . That's it I'm done talking."

" Good. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself." Harry said patting Ron on the back. " Can you just help us, what would you want from your boyfriend?"

" And don't say a book because I don't think Jessica reads." Ron jumped in.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, " I told you I don't know, you should have spent more time getting to know her. Rather then wait last minute to ask your boyish friend in a girl body." Hermione added sarcastically. " Now if you don't mind I have my own presents to bye." She smiled at them and walked toward the animal store right down the street. She finally figured out what she wanted to buy for Draco.

Draco had been waiting sense 10:00pm for Hermione to get back from shopping with Harry and Ron. He had been hoping she would spend the whole day with him, but she had other plans. It was now 1:30am and she was still not back and he was starting to wonder if she decided to spend the night in the Gyffindore tower. She could have told him so he wouldn't have spent the night sitting up waiting. Draco stood up and walked to his bedroom, thinking it would be best if he went to bed. It wasn't until 20 minutes after he went to bed that his bedroom door creaked open and Hermione came, carrying a large square thing wrapped in Christmas paper and a ribbon. She slowly walked in and placed the present on the bottom of the bed. Climbing quietly on the bed trying not to make it move to much, she must have thought I was asleep. " Wake up." She whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and smirked. " I have your present. I can't wait until morning so you have to open it right now." She clapped her hands excitedly. " Don't laugh at me I really can't wait. I spent so much time wrapping to look just prefect." I sat up and pulled the heavy square thing onto my lap.

" What is it?" I asked, looking at it from a different angle.

Hermione sighed, " Open it!" She ripped a corner of the paper for me and I pulled it off the rest of the way. I took me a moment to figure out what I was looking at. It was a large tank with a screen cover on it, when I looked inside I saw a snake lay in the middle. The tank was filled with small plants and must have been charmed to stay warm. I laughed and shook my head, Hermione must have taken this a bad thing and stopped smiling. " You don't like it." She said sitting back on her feet.

" No. I do. I just can't believe you knew I would like this type of gift." I really was amazed. It was the type of gift I liked to receive and I had never owned a snake before, so that made it even better.

" Really?" I nodded my head and got up from the bed placing the heavy tank on my dresser. " Now your gifts." I opened the draw and pulled out two boxes. I handed her the bigger one first.

" One present would have been good enough." She smiled at me, ripping the paper off and opening the box. She pulled out the newest copy of Hogwarts A History. " Oh yay, I wanted this book so bad." She said excitedly opening it to the first page and reading a couple of lines. I laughed. And handed her the second box. She unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a gold neckless with a beautiful pendent hanging from it. The pendent was gold and had a white stone in the center. She sat there in awe staring at it. I took it from the box for her and unclasped it.

" This is no ordinary neckless. This neckless can read your emotions and its tells you what you are feeling by its colors." I told her turning her around and putting the neckless on her.

Hermione looked down at it. " Like a mood ring." I looked at her confuse, ' a mood what'. " Never mind. It's a muggle thing."

I watched the neckless turn different shades before finally settling on red. I was pleased by that. " Now there are lots of colors this stone turns to, and that's why I also got you this." He walked back over to his dresser and pulled out another book. " This tells you what every color means. For example green means confused, black means hate, pink means lust, blue means sad, orange means amused . . . You understand."

Hermione looked back down at her neckless, " What's red mean?" She said crawling closer to where I was sitting on the bed.

I stared at the neckless before looking back up at her, " Red means love." I barley got to finish before she lightly kissed me on the lips, " I love the present. Thank you." She whispered as her lips brushed against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a stronger kiss. Pulling back whispering I love you. A few minutes passed and she pulled back again. I pushed her back on the bed and laid on top of her. I pulled back and looked at her face, she was perfect in every way. I don't know what I would do if she were to ever be taken away from me, it was then that I decided to say it to her. " I love you Hermione." She looked at me and smiled.

" That's the first time you ever said that to me." She kissed me again. Only for me to pull back again.

" You noticed." I asked. How is it girls always notice these little things?

She nodded her head, " I didn't want to push you into saying anything you didn't mean. I figure you would come out and say it when you were ready . . . and you did." She smiled at me. I rolled off her and pulled her closer to me. " What are you doing?" She asked looking slightly disappointed that I stopped.

" Never letting you go." I said holding her tight. She smiled and snuggled closer to me laying her head on my shoulder.

" Good." She said so quietly I could barley hear her.

A/N: Corny, I know. You people must want to kill me. I am sooo sorry it took so long for me to update. I just couldn't think of anything good and then finally I'm like, these people have waited long enough it's time to update. Now I know I said I was going into normal POV, but as I was writing this chapter I noticed I was focusing on Draco's again. I guess I just like it better that way so I guess I will just leave it that way. However I am going to put more of how Hermione is feeling from now on. Anyway please forgive me. And I'm sorry if you got like 10 Author Alerts, I was just fixing some of the mistakes on the other chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me wether or not I should keep it in Draco's point of view I think I like it better that way. Kisses


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up, I was alone, I got up and walked over to my trunk to pick out my cloths for the day. I noticed a note left on top of it . . . ' Draco, I'm sorry I left so early this morning, but I had to go give Harry and Ron their presents. I wish you a very Happy Christmas. Meet me at 12:30pm, I would much rather spend the day with you, but I can't forget about my best friends. Love you, Hermione. P.s. Don't forget to name your snake.' When I finished reading the letter, I looked over at my new snake, I was still a little surprised she knew I would like this kind of pet. As for picking out a name I had no idea. After I dressed, I decided I would take my new little friend with me, I carefully placed him in my pocket and left my room heading for the great hall. When I arrived there, I took a seat at the end of the table with the rest of the Slytherins. I wasn't completely paying attention until I heard a sixth year kid start talking about Hermione.

" So did you hear little miss goody has been fucking around with another seventh year." He said.

I looked up at him, " No shit, she's dating that kid from Ravenclaw." I shook my head and looked back down at my food.

" Oh no, she's got someone else." I nearly dropped my fork when I heard this. " I guess that kid Brian offered her to come to his house for Christmas break and she turned it down."

" That doesn't mean anything." I shrugged my shoulders. " What was your name again?" Sad he was in my house and I probably talked to him every day but I never knew his name.

" Kyle" He held out his hand and I shook it. " But someone told me they saw her hanging all over some other guy." He looked right at me as he said it.

" Do you know who he is?" I asked him, while filling my plate up again.

" I have a very good idea, but it's not important. I can't be too sure." I thought I saw him look at me weird, but I was paranoid so I could have just been that.

" I always knew she was a slut on the inside. Someone told me Brian is starting to notice. She stops him whenever he tries something and she always has to go do Head duty work at night, even on the weekends. I think she's sleeping around." He stopped and looked down the table. " Even though she's a mudblood I would still fuck her, just look at her, I would like to bend her in all sorts of positions." He said smirking at me. He must have known something but didn't have the balls to come out and say it, and if he ever did find the guts to say anything I would be sure to kick his ass and thankfully he knew that.

I looked back up at him, " To bad she's too much of a prude to let you touch her." I smirked back at him.

" Draco I wouldn't be too sure of myself, I hear she's not really into the good boy type." He was testing me.

By now all the other Slytherins were just watching us trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Even some kids from the other houses were listening in on the news about their Head Girl. " Just who are you getting this information from." I asked because I would really like to seek this person out and hurt them.

He shrugged his shoulders, " That's not important. But apparently the guy who's fucking her must be ashamed, why else wouldn't they show off a beauty like that." Right now I wanted to rip this shit head apart, but that would have to wait until we were alone. " Well if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." I waited until he left the hall, then I got up and left as well. I needed to get some things straight with Kyle. I saw him not to far ahead of me and picked up my pace to catch up with him. The second he turned around he smirked at me. " You know if I were you I would be a little more careful other people might find out about your little secret." The moment he said this I punched him right in the face and continued until I saw blood all over my hand. When I stopped, I bent down close to his face.

" If I hear one more rumor about it, I will be sure to come and find you. Do you understand?" He nodded his head covering his nose with his hand. I stood up straight and straightened my robes, when I looked up I saw Hermione standing there.

" What the hell is going on." She asked, walking up to me and looking down at the bloody kid lying on the floor.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward the common room, " I tell you when we get back to our room." I pulled her fast trying to get as far away from Kyle as possible. When we got into the common room, I headed straight far the bathroom to wash the blood off. Hermione followed me.

" You want to tell me what happened out there." She asked tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

I looked up at her, " He knows." She looked at me confused.

" He knows about what?" She asked.

I let a long breath out, " Us." Hermione face went white.

" That's impossible, nobody could possibly know about us." She said sitting back on the counter. " I mean we are never in public."

I sat down next to her, " Well apparently we were seen. Kyle isn't going to say anything, and I'm sure he is going to warn whoever told him."

" More then one person knows." She said while standing up. " This is going to ruin everything, do you know how fast things like this spread here." She started crying, I pulled closer to me and rapped my arms around her.

" Don't worry about it. I have it under control." I told her, hugging her closer to me. She looked up at me and smiled. " So what did you have planned for today."

She shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know, I just wanted to spend time with you. After last night I thought it would be a good idea." She said pulling away and grabbing my hands. Just as she did that I felt a sharp pain run through my arm.

" Shit." I said, rubbing my arm as the pain started making my arm throb. " I have to go." I ran from the room and into my bedroom throwing on my black robe with the mask stuffed into the pocket. I went quickly to the dungeons to find Professor Snape. As I ran into him, he grabbed my arm and with a loud crack we were gone. When I looked around, I saw we were in some kind of grave yard.

Professor Snape roughly grabbed my arm, " Your in trouble Draco." He said, weaving us through the head stones.

" What did I do?" I asked starting to panic. The only thing that came to mind is that he must know about Hermione.

Snape sighed deeply, " You should have known better then to have dragged her into this." He stopped walking. " The Lord already doesn't like her and on top of being a mudblood, she is Potter's friend. She helps to fight against him, so when he hears she's messing around with one of his followers . . . It only gives him more of a reason to go after her. Now prepare yourself, because it's going to hurt." We walked through a woody area and when we came out on the other side, we found about 40 Death Eaters standing around talking. My farther walked right up to me, stared at me for a moment and then smacked me right across the face.

" How could you do such a stupid thing?" He hit me again harder. I was used to this so I took it without even flinching. " You are ruining the Malfoy name by fucking a filthy mudblood." Once again he hit me. " That better be all it is." He paused, only to finally punch me knocking me to the ground.

" Yes." I said trying to get back up, I felt blood dripping down from my nose and into my mouth I tried spitting it out but it was no good. " I was stupid, I only did it for some fun. That's all I swear."

My father glared at me, " It ends now." Just as he said that, I saw him look behind me and back away bowing slightly. I knew that could only mean one thing. I turned around and bowed my head, I need to impress him as much as possible.

" You did a very bad thing Draco." I figure wearing the hooded cloak came closer to me. " Sleeping with a muggle born. Want to tell me what you were thinking."

I said the first thing that came to mind, " Hogwarts is not a place to be picky, when you come across a decent looking girl it's hard to pass up. I knew she was a mudblood, and it somewhat made it more exciting knowing it was Potter's best friend. I swear it meant nothing. She's nothing to me, just a good screw every once in a while."

The figure nodded its head, " I see. But you could have made a better choice. You're smarter then that." I saw him lift his wand and before I could do anything I was hit by an unforgivable, which left me withering on the ground. When the curse ended I didn't have the strength to get up. I blocked everything out, and soon the pain was gone.

I didn't wake up until the next day, I was in a large room that was definitely not mine. I got up and walked to the next room. Professor Snape was sitting talking with the Head Master.

" Ahh here he is." As I walked through the room I passed a mirror and saw my horrible reflection, I looked like shit. " Come sit here. We need to talk." I walked over to them and sat in a chair across from them. " This should tell you how you need to be more careful Draco. They are not a group of people you mess around with." I nodded my head. " And as for you and Hermione . . . "

Crap I knew he was going to say something about that, so I cut him off. " I know I'm sorry I just . . . "

" ... You need to patrol tonight. I know it wasn't your turn but there is no one else." He smiled at me with that twinkle in his eye. I looked at him confused and nodded my head. " Now how about you go back to your room and get and fix yourself up." I stood up and walked toward the door. I went straight for my room when I got back. I needed to lie down. I opened my door to my room and found Hermione sleeping on my bed. She must have been waiting for me. I walked over and shook her. She immediately sat straight up and looked me over.

" Oh my god Draco are you all right." I nodded my head climbing over her to lie down. " Let me clean you up." She ran out of the room, only to come back moments later with a towel and hot water. She kneeled down next to the me on the bed and told me to sit up. I tried but could find the strength, just the walk back here made my muscle throb in pain. I felt her hand unbuttoning my robes and pulling them out from under me, as much as I tried to help I couldn't. She gently pulled off my tee shirt and started washing the blood off me. " Why did they do this to you?"

I didn't want to tell her. She didn't need to know it would only scare her, so I lied. " I refused to do something Voldermont asked me to do." She nodded her head understanding. When she finished, she put the towel down.

" At least you're here now." She said laying next to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas break came and went. Soon we found ourselves two weeks into second term. Hermione and I have been having problems. I thought about what happened at the meeting and what those people are capable of and realized that I can't keep risking her life. I needed to tell her about what happened because she needs to know so she can keep her guard up. I was heading toward the common room, I just got finished patrolling. I had duty by myself tonight. When I reached the room, Hermione was no where insight. I saw that my bedroom door was open and the light on. What I saw when I walked into the room only made me wanted me to wait until tomorrow to tell her what happened at the Death Eater meeting. There she was lying on her stomach completely naked, with her elbows propping her head up. I wish I only knew where this sexy, seductive Hermione came from.

" Where have you been all day?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders making my way over to my trunk. I opened it and picked out a pair of green pajama pants. " I had to patrol you know that." I said while taking my robe off.

Hermione got on her hands and knees and crawled over to where I was standing at the end of the bed. She sat on her feet, giving me a full view of her and started unbuttoning my shirt. " I know but where were you before, I was looking for you."

" I had a lot of homework to do. I was in the library." I told her. For some reason I could tell something was bothering her. Her eyes didn't have their normal sparkle. " What's wrong?"

She gave me a fake smile, " Nothing." Her hands continued unbuttoning my shirt. It wasn't until I felt her hands on my belt that I stopped her.

" Don't lie." I said backing away from her. " You're not telling me something."

Hermione shook her head. " Touch me." She grabbed my hand and pulled it toward her skin, but I pulled away last minute.

" No." I said walking away from her. When I looked back, tears coming from her eyes. " What are you crying for?" I was getting irritated. Lately I couldn't say anything to her without her starting to cry. She crossed her arm on her breasts, got off my bed and ran from the room. Letting out a heavy sigh I followed her into her own room. She had no where to go, so she just stood there with her back to me crying. " Look I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you about something."

" You don't look at me anymore." I could barley hear her. She was talking so quite.

" What are you talking about?" I played stupid. I did have a small idea of what she was talking about. Ever sense the meeting I stopped looking at her and talking to her in public places. I didn't want anyone to catch me. I have also been avoiding her a little bit, but it was only because I have been trying to figure out how to deal with this situation.

" You don't talk to me any more either." She added sadly.

I smirked walking over to her, " That's because we find other things to fill our time with." I let my hand run down the front of her body. I felt her shiver under my touch.

" When we make love it's like you're not even there." She started to cry again. I pulled her into a hug. I didn't know having a girlfriend was this much work. But I guess we don't exactly have a normal relationship.

" I need to tell you something." I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. When she was seated, I pulled the covers down to cover her. " I lied to you about what happened at that meeting."

She looked up at me, " What do you mean?"

" I was beaten because they know about you Hermione." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

" What did you tell them?" She asked. Looking at me with worried eyes.

I took a deep breath. " That's not important. What is important is that they believed me and I am lucky to have gotten off with just a beating."

" What did you tell them?" She asked, again this time with more force. " I want to know what you said."

" Hermione that's . . . "

" Tell me! I just want to know." She yelled out.

I took a deep breath. " I lied, I told them you were shit to me, that you were a good fuck. God Hermione, why do you have to push me. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you might get upset about it." I yelled, " I sure as hell didn't tell them I loved you. That would have gotten me killed . . . gotten you killed."

" Oh." After all that, that's all she can come up with . . . oh.

" I think maybe for your own safety we should stop this. I realized I would rather be away from you and know you are safe, then be with you now and some day lose you all together." As corny as it sounded, it was the truth. I didn't want to give her up, if it kept her safe then so be it.

" No." She pulled away from me. " No. You can't do this." She said. She grabbed cloths from her floor and put them on. " I will not let you."

I stood up from the bed, " You can't stop me."

She started crying again. " No! How can you do this to me?" I could barley hear her. She was crying so hard. " If you were going to just give up like this, then why couldn't you just let me hate you like before. Why? Why would you does this to me." She came over and started punching me in the chest and slapping me. I let her hit me until she had nothing left in her, I deserved it.

" If you are going to leave me after all this. Then I never want to speak to you again. Don't even come near me. I don't want to have anything to do with you. You stupid . . . "

" Don't say that Hermione." I tried to grab her hand, but she wouldn't let me.

" I am willing to give you everything. I am willing to risk my life to be with you. How many girls do you think would do that for someone like you. I fell in love with a person who has no heart and I am ok with that." Her voice got quite again. " Why can't you just except that?"

I needed to get away from her. Though I wanted to keep her out of danger, I didn't want to lose her all together. I needed her, things just got out of control. " I need to think this over again." I said walking over to her, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of her room. I went into my own room. Tonight defiantly did not go the way I planned it to. I am so confused. I don't know what is right and wrong anymore. Some times wish I had never slept with her in the first place. But in a way I am glad I did. She's thought me so many things. But would that be worth possibly losing her.

A/N: This chapter is defiantly not my favorite. I also just realized I haven't been putting any kink in my story lately. I might have to fix that. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. I know it's short and I am sorry. Thanks for all the reviews. I am hoping to see a lot more then what I have been getting. I know there is a lot more then five people reading it!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my god. I am soooo sorry. Would you like to know why I have updated? Well I will tell you... my god damn piece of shit lap top crashed. And I have not had a computer sense. I went crazy because it happen when I was still in school and I couldn't type anything thing up for my class. My parents finally decided join us in year 2005 and get a computer. So I will be able to update and very soon I promise. I also want to thank you for the reviews even though I haven't be writing. To Ashley, Joe, Jacky and Larysa thanks for reading my story, me and my friends do the same thing sometimes. Anyway lots of love to all of you and keep and eye out for my new chapter.

Kisses, Nikki


End file.
